


Picture Picture Peach

by Kokorokirei



Category: K/DA- Fandom, K/DA-Alternate Universe, League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe- K/DA, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, K/DA, NSFW, Pizza Delivery Girl Sivir, Sex, Smut, Taliyah is non-binary in this one, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: “Yes,” Kai’sa tilted her head a bit as she looked into those ocean blue eyes, internally swooning at them. “You make me feel…” Kai’sa reached for Sivir’s hand, placing it on her cheek. “Loved.” She kissed Sivir’s palm, smiling into the kiss. “Important.” Her lilac eyes looked up, full of love and adoration. “And normal.”“Normal?”Kai’sa nodded her head. She reached her arms out to grapple around Sivir’s neck, her hands playing with her dark locks. “I could have someone who was rich and famous, someone who understood the struggles of being a celebrity and relate to me on a certain level.” There was a momentary pause. Kai’sa smiled as she gave Sivir a certain look.”But...I could have someone that doesn’t make me feel like a celebrity and, instead, make me feel like a giggling school girl every time they look at me.”





	Picture Picture Peach

Sivir took another quick chug of her sparkling water, quenching her dry throat from laughing so much, and started to jam her fingers on the buttons of her controller. She felt the weight of her opponent on her shoulder, too preoccupied with giggling than actually playing the game on the screen. The young woman tried to shrug her opponent off to remind her that they were in the middle of a match but it was useless. The game was far from being taken seriously and only laughter filled the bedroom.

 

“Kai’sa, come on!” Sivir hollered, smiling widely as she saw the K/DA dancer fall into rounds of endless giggles. She might have even heard a snort or two. “You’re going to lose!”

 

“How can I take this game seriously when that chicken man looks like he has a penis?!” Kai’sa screamed, falling onto the carpet, holding her stomach as she laughed her heart out.

 

“It’s not Blaziken’s fault that the designers decided to give him a tuft of fur on his crotch!” Sivir tried to pull Kai’sa up by her arm but the poor girl fell limp in Sivir’s grip. The controller was long forgotten on the carpet as Kai’sa wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering into fits of laughter. “Bokkie, come on! Don’t let your Pikachu down.”

 

“Pikachu is going to have to accept its death by a chicken man with a tuft of fur as a penis!” Kai’sa choked out in between rounds of giggles, wiping some tears from the corner of her eyes. 

 

Sivir smiled gleefully at her girlfriend, thinking about how such a beautiful girl could be any more perfect. The pizza deliverer wondered how of all the people Kai’sa could have chosen in the world, from the richest to the most famous celebrities in the world, she chose some delinquent nobody off the street that delivers pizza to make ends meet. Kai’sa could be going to the most lavish and loudest parties, sipping expensive champagne in a pool with the richest rappers, or even dating someone that was at least at her level of fame, but here she was, playing video games and eating Chinese takeout with her (now ex) pizza deliverer. Who would have known that when Sivir traveled all the way to the famous K/DA house that one fateful evening, she would later be having one of its member in her own room?

 

“Kai’sa,” Sivir hummed, dropping her controller and leaning over so she could crawl over Kai’sa, forgetting the game on the screen. Her hands dipped down next to the dancer’s head, looming over like a panther sizing up their meal. Kai’sa calmed down from her laughing fit, her lilac eyes changing from giddiness to almost straight up arousal, a bit hungry yet also stoic. She turned her body so she could face Sivir, reaching out to wrap her arms around Sivir’s neck. 

 

The young Egyptian woman felt hyper-aware of everything that Kai’sa was doing. The way she breathed slowly and deeply, inhaling Sivir’s scent, the fingers tangled into Sivir’s dark locks, ensuring their grip, and the way Kai’sa looked at Sivir, full of love and excitement, anticipating what Sivir might do next, all of it was mesmerizing to the young Egyptian woman. It was hard to believe that the woman beneath her was K/DA’s Kai’sa, the dancer of the iconic group. 

 

“Sivir,” Kai’sa sang, giggling as she tugged Sivir closer to her until their faces were inches apart. “We’re alone.”

 

“Oh?” Sivir raised an eyebrow, biting her lower lip. She felt one of Kai’sa’s legs tangle itself into her leg, securing itself in place. “That we are.”

 

The young dancer cupped the side of Sivir’s head, her thumbs rubbing small circles under Sivir’s blue eyes. Her tongue slipped out to wet her lips and Sivir found herself doing the same thing. Kai’sa held a small but devilish smirk on her plump lips as she whispered, “Doesn’t it excite you?”

 

The connotation of Kai’sa’s words was purely sexual, hungry with erotic desire, but Sivir also felt something more than that. As she looked down at Kai’sa, Sivir’s heart was brimming with happiness. A happiness that was stirred by the fact that Kai’sa was real. It was a silly thing to think about but Sivir couldn’t help but wonder...what if Kai’sa was in love with someone else? What if Kai’sa was under someone else that viewed her as an object to claim and not as another human being that held emotions? Of all the people in the world, Kai’sa wanted to spend time with someone that delivered pizza all day and tried to stay out of trouble, out of the spotlight. Just the fact that Kai’sa was in Sivir’s bedroom on a Saturday night, when she could be dancing at some rich rapper’s party, was surreal to the young Egyptian woman.

 

“Sivir?” Kai’sa says, breaking Sivir out of her trance that she didn’t even know she was in. The dancer’s lavender eyes were full of concern, a small pout on her lips as she stared at Sivir, trying to decipher her expression. “You okay there?”

 

Sivir nodded her head. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

 

“You seem a bit out of it.” Kai’sa untangled her leg from Sivir and started to push herself up with her lower back. “Are you-”

 

Sivir shook her head again, gently pushing Kai’sa back down. With a small smile on her lips, she says, “I’m fine, Kai’sa. Sorry, I was just thinking and I got lost in thought.”

 

“What were you thinking?” Kai’sa asked, a bit dissatisfied with that answer. It would be a lie if she said she wasn’t a bit worried for her girlfriend. When Sivir didn’t respond for a few moments, Kai’sa tried to stop the sinking feeling in her stomach. The look on Sivir’s face was unfamiliar, she has never seen that look on her face before. It was a mixture of sadness yet also concerned? “Are you offended that I called Blaziken as the chicken man?”

 

Sivir felt her jaw drop and she almost let out a loud gasp, holding back the laughter that was rising in her chest. She practically screamed, “N-no!” After she said that, she started to laugh out loud anyway, confusing Kai’sa some more. The young woman sat on Kai’sa’s broad hips to steady herself as she continued to snicker at Kai’sa’s question. After a few failed attempts from Kai’sa to regain Sivir’s attention, the pizza deliverer calmed down before saying, “You can be so cute, Bokkie.”

 

Kai’sa pouted, still confused as ever. “You are being so weird, Sivir.”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Sivir gently chided, returning back to their former position. This time, while one of her hands was placed on the side of Kai’sa’s head, the other hand was cradling against Kai’sa’s cheek. “I was thinking about how lucky I am that you’re real.”

 

“Of course, I’m real,” Kai’sa assured. “You silly girl, skat.”

 

“Yes, I know you’re real, habibti.” Sivir noted how warm Kai’sa’s cheeks felt against the palm of her hand. “It’s just…”

 

“Just?”

 

The warmth against Sivir’s palm started to feel like an evanescent that might be easily blown away and Sivir found herself pressing the entire lower half of her body against Kai’sa’s, her hips practically crushing against Kai’sa’s. Soon, the upper half of her body rested onto Kai’sa as her arms wrapped around the young dancer in a tight bear hug. Sivir rested her head in the crook of Kai’sa’s neck, sighing softly as she inhaled the familiar scent of peaches and apples. “I love you.”

 

“What?” Kai’sa asked, too overwhelmed by the sudden change in Sivir’s position to hear. Her hands awkwardly rested on Sivir’s back, soothing her with benign rubs and pats.

 

Sivir lifted her head up and repeated, “I love you, Kai’sa.”

 

A flash of confusion spread across Kai’sa’s face before the dancer smiled and answered, “I love you too, Sivir.”

 

There was still this unsatisfied look on Sivir’s face. She huffed and sighed as if tired of her own internal turmoil that Kai’sa had no idea what it was about. There were a few more moments of silence before Sivir explained, “Of all the people in the world that could support you better than me...that could be a better choice than me...why did you choose me?”

 

“Because you make me happy.” Kai’sa answered quickly and nonchalantly as if this was the most simple question in the world.

 

“That’s it?” Sivir asked. “You chose me because I make you happy?”

 

“Yes,” Kai’sa tilted her head a bit as she looked into those ocean blue eyes, internally swooning at them. “You make me feel…” Kai’sa reached for Sivir’s hand, placing it on her cheek. “Loved.” She kissed Sivir’s palm, smiling into the kiss. “Important.” Her lilac eyes looked up, full of love and adoration. “And normal.”

 

“Normal?”

 

Kai’sa nodded her head. She reached her arms out to grapple around Sivir’s neck, her hands playing with her dark locks. “I could have someone who was rich and famous, someone who understood the struggles of being a celebrity and relate to me on a certain level.” There was a momentary pause. Kai’sa smiled as she gave Sivir a certain look.”But...I could have someone that doesn’t make me feel like a celebrity and, instead, make me feel like a giggling school girl every time they look at me.”

 

That struck a string of pride in Sivir’s heart. With an eyebrow quirked upwards and a smirk on her lips, Sivir says, “I make you giggle like a school girl every time I look at you?” It was more like a flirt than a question.

 

“Yes,” Kai’sa confirmed, pulling Sivir in close until their lips were just hovering over each other. “Every.” A bit closer. “Time.” So close. “You.” They could feel their breaths mingling. “Look.” Whatever thoughts Sivir held started to vanish. “At.” Kai’sa closed her eyes, leaning up to close the gap. “Me.”

 

“Hey! Sivir!” A loud voice called out, followed by the door slamming open. A young individual stepped right into the room, not even realizing the scene before them. “What’s up!? You and I haven’t hung in so long! Geez, did you get a girlfriend or some…” They finally looked down at the scene and their jaw dropped. “Thing.”

 

It was moments like this that Sivir realized that the cost of hiding the fact that she’s dating K/DA’s Kai’sa will result in this situation.

 

“Taliyah!” Sivir screamed, leaping off of Kai’sa and grabbing her bed covers, shoving them over Kai’sa’s head. “What the hell? Do you even knock!?”

 

Taliyah didn’t answer. Instead, they pointed at Kai’sa, who was in the progress of being rolled up into the bed sheet by Sivir and said, “Is that...Kai’sa?”

 

“No!”

 

“But...it is…”

 

“No, it isn’t!”

 

“Sivir...that’s Kai’sa of K/DA.” Taliyah bluntly says, still pointing at the now suffocating dancer wrapped in the bedsheets. “You were on top of Kai’sa.” Their eyes grow wide. “Holy Gaara…”

 

“I swear to Ra, Taliyah…” Sivir growled. “Just shut up.”

 

“You kidnapped Kai’sa!?”

 

“I swear to Ra, Taliyah! I’m going to throw you out of my apartment and right back into-”

 

Taliyah’s face went white, a panicked look on their face. “Oh my god...do I need to call the police on my own best friend?”

 

“Will you stop jumping to conclusions?!” Sivir hollered, grabbing the nearest game controller and throwing at Taliyah. “I didn’t kidnap her!”

 

Kai’sa, during the altercations, was able to shimmy her way out of Sivir’s sushi roll and gathered her strength to push Sivir off of her and screamed, “I can’t breathe, Sivir!”

 

It was as if all time had stopped. Taliyah gaped at K/DA’s dancer, Kai’sa looked confusedly at Taliyah, and Sivir was in between wanting to throw Taliyah out or throw herself out the window in embarrassment. Everything was silent, dead silent. Who knows what was going through their heads?

 

It was Kai’sa that broke the silence. She reached out a hand at Taliyah and said, “Hi, I’m Kai’sa. You are?”

 

“Your biggest fan,” Taliyah replied back, grabbing Kai’sa’s hand with both hands and shaking it. Their eyes just gawked at the dancer, their jaw wide open.

 

“Taliyah,” Sivir answered for her friend, rubbing her forehead in frustration. “Their name is Taliyah and they’re my neighbor from downstairs.”

 

“And Sivir’s only friend,” Taliyah added.

 

“I have other friends, you little shit.” Sivir hissed. 

 

Ignoring Sivir, Taliyah leaned in close to Kai’sa. In a low whisper, they say, “Blink twice if Sivir is holding you captive and you need help.”

 

Sivir gawked and snarled, “I can hear you!” 

 

“I assure you that Sivir didn’t kidnap me,” Kai’sa chuckled. “I am here on my own volition. I mean...I sure hope I’m allowed to be spending time at my girlfriend’s apartment.”

 

Taliyah’s jaw dropped again, but at least Kai’sa was kind enough to prop it back up. “Girlfriend?”

 

The dancer nodded her head with a soft smile. “Yes, girlfriend,” she enunciated. “I’m Sivir’s girlfriend.”

 

Taliyah pointed at Sivir, making the Egyptian woman snarl at the offending finger. “You and she are like...that?”

 

“Yes.” Sivir chimed in, a deep blush covering her face. “Kai’sa and I have been dating for a while and...yeah...so here we are.”

 

Taliyah looked over at Sivir, then back to Kai’sa, then back to Sivir, then to Kai’sa, and back to Sivir again. Then their face exploded into exaggerated anger, mostly directed at Sivir. “You kept this from me!?”

 

“I can’t exactly tell people I’m dating a fucking pop star celebrity!” Sivir retaliated. “What if the media gets wind of it? It could ruin Kai’sa’s career! I’m just a nobody!”

 

“You’re worried about ruining my career?” Kai’sa asked, genuinely concerned over that particular comment as she looked at Sivir as if she learned something shocking. “Was that why you were acting so weird earlier?”

 

Sivir looked like she was caught red-handed and she stuttered, “K-kinda...yeah...well...I mean I’m not trying to hide our relationship.”

 

“Yeah, you are.” Taliyah bluntly said, shrugging their shoulders. “You hid it from me.”

 

Sivir gave Taliyah a sneer. “That’s because you have a pretty loud mouth.”

 

Taliyah stuck out their tongue at Sivir before tackling her, putting her in a headlock. Sivir had no time to react before Taliyah dragged her down onto her stomach, their arms wrapped around her neck, choking the living daylights out of her. Then Taliyah started ruffling Sivir’s hair, annoying her some more. “You can be such a Sasuke sometimes!”

 

“S-stop referencing Naruto, you nerd!” Sivir snarked. She regained her bearings and started to get back up, pulling Taliyah with her. They hung from Sivir like a monkey, trying to pull her down again but to no avail. “You can’t out-wrestle me, squirt!”

 

“She can if I tickle you!” Kai’sa suddenly says, charging forward with a wide smile on her face and started tickling Sivir’s sides. Her fingers dug into Sivir’s upper ribs and the pizza deliverer started to laugh. One of her hands tried to push Kai’sa’s hands away while her other hand was attempting to tug Taliyah’s grip off of her neck. “Surrender, Sivir!”

 

“Kai-Kai’sa!” Sivir laughed, falling onto the bed with Taliyah on top of her. “No fair…”

 

After a few short minutes, Sivir collapsed onto the bed with Taliyah cheering their victory, pumping their fist in the air. “Yes, that’s what you get for keeping secrets from me!”

 

“I-I had my reasons!” Sivir said, trying to give one last plea to defend herself. She heard Kai’sa make a small humming noise, unsure if Kai’sa was unhappy or pleased with her comment. Sivir looked up to see Kai’sa’s face but was unable to when Taliyah performed one last wrestling move by dropping herself right on top of Sivir with her elbow digging right into her lower back, earning a disgruntled shriek from her. “H-hey!”

 

“Victory!” Taliyah cheered. 

 

Kai’sa hollered, “Yeah, you go Taliyah!”

 

“G-guys…” Sivir squirmed, pushing Taliyah off of her. 

 

“Yeah, yeah!” Taliyah, after what seemed like forever to Sivir, got off. “Alright, lovebirds. I’ll leave you two to continue where you left off.”

 

“T-Taliyah,” Sivir stuttered, trying to look angry to hide the blush coating her cheeks. 

 

Kai’sa giggled at Sivir’s face before saying, “Would you like an autograph from me, Taliyah? To make up for your trouble with Sivir?”

 

Taliyah practically leaped into Kai’sa arms as they squealed, “Oh my god, is that okay? Can I? That would mean the world to me!”

 

As the two of them made the exchange, Sivir couldn’t help but smile at the sight. It felt so..normal to see her girlfriend interacting with one of her friends. Even if Sivir was keeping their relationship a secret from Taliyah, there was still this sense of pride and excitement of now having someone know she’s dating the Kai’sa of K/DA. For a second, Sivir felt like she was on cloud nine and could shove the fact that she’s dating Kai’sa to Cassiopeia’s ugly snake face.

 

_ But she is Kai’sa of K/DA and I’m just Sivir...the pizza deliverer, _ Sivir thought a bit sadly, grounding herself. When Sivir looked up at Taliyah and Kai’sa again, she caught lilac eyes looking at her as if reading her every thought. There was a small smile on Kai’sa’s lips as if she was trying to be understanding and assuring.  _ Jeez, Sivir. You’re making Kai’sa worry about you...stop acting so ungrateful… _

 

“It was nice meeting you, Kai’sa,” Taliyah said as they took their leave. “Maybe we can hang out or something? I don’t mind being the third wheel!”

 

“I look forward to it.” Kai’sa smiled, waving her goodbye as Taliyah left the apartment, leaving her and Sivir alone. There was an awkward pause between the two of them. Sivir rubbed the back of her head, trying to find the words to explain her odd behavior from earlier. 

 

“Kai’sa,” Sivir began, but she was interrupted.

 

“Sivir, I really do love you.” Kai’sa confidently said, turning to face Sivir. “You know that, right?” Sivir nodded her head. The dancer crawled her way over to the other woman, sitting right in between her legs. Kai’sa looked concerningly at Sivir, cupping her cheeks. “You are not a nobody, hartlam. You’re Sivir and my girlfriend.”

 

“I-I know, Kai’sa.”

 

“I don’t want anyone else. I don’t care how rich they are or how famous they are, I don’t want them. I want you, Sivir.” Kai’sa continued, kissing Sivir’s cheek, her forehead, and gave a small peck on her lips. “ I don’t care if you want to keep our relationship a secret because you aren’t ready to reveal it but don’t think you’re not worthy to me.” Sivir felt something wet land on her collarbone. Her blue eyes caught tears trailing down Kai’sa’s eyes and she felt a wave of guilt stab her heart. “I’m sorry...the last thing I want to do is make you feel inferior because of who I am...but I’m just like any other normal girl so don’t worry about what other people may think of us…”

 

“Kai’sa!” Sivir lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Kai’sa in a tight hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty. It’s not you, it’s me. I just…” Sivir hugged Kai’sa even tighter. “I do want to show you off. I want people to know we are dating. I really want that so much, but...I guess I’m just scared. I’m scared of what people will think of me and put you down for it. I...don’t want to be the reason if you start getting criticism because of who you are dating…”

 

Sivir felt hands in her hair, rubbing small circles in her scalp. She felt Kai’sa shudder in her arms and a small laugh. Kai’sa softly whispered, “That’s going to happen regardless, hartlam. People will judge and be harsh. That’s a part of my life now.” Sivir sighed, feeling like a child being told a lecture over something so silly. “When Evelynn and Akali announced their relationship, they got so much shame and judgment for it but they are still in love and stronger than before. Sure, at times, I’ve seen how much it hurts them to be criticized for dating each other but they pushed through.” Kai’sa kissed Sivir’s cheek, letting her lips rest there as she continued speaking. “I’m not asking you to let me reveal we are dating to the world but just know that I will never abandon you for my career. I love you, Sivir. My heart wants you and if I didn’t believe we could work out, I wouldn't have specifically kept requesting you to deliver our pizzas.”

 

The Egyptian woman couldn’t help but smile at the memory of always being the one to deliver pizza to the K/DA house before Kai’sa finally got the courage to ask Sivir out on the front porch. Sivir felt comforted in her heart and she felt this wave of confident wash over her as she kissed Kai’sa’s forehead. “You’re right, Bokkie. I’m sorry to make you worry. I love you so much.” 

 

Sivir tugged Kai’sa’s chin so that their lips could align properly and she leaned in to kiss her. She heard Kai’sa let out a soft gasp and happily purr into the kiss. Kai’sa’s hands pushed Sivir’s head towards her so that their kiss could deepen and the two of them became lost within each other. Their lips danced against each other, melting together. Kai’sa pulled away to lovingly gaze at Sivir. She teased, “You are such a silly worrywart, skat.”

 

“I’m your silly worrywart, habibti.” Sivir leaned forward to kiss Kai’sa, but she was halted by Kai’sa pushing on her shoulders.

 

“Make it up to me, hartlam.” Kai’sa says, a mischievous glint in the corner of her eyes. The tip of her tongue was slightly sticking out from the side of her mouth as she smirked. 

 

“Oh? How shall I make it up to you, Bokkie?”

 

Kai’sa pressed her lips against Sivir, sighing happily at the kiss before she says with a quirked eyebrow, “We were interrupted earlier.”

 

“That we were.” Sivir gently laid Kai’sa down onto the bed, crawling over her. She felt Kai’sa’s hands already tugging her shirt up and Sivir saved her the trouble by pulling it off, leaving her top bare. Kai’sa gave a hum of approval, her hands palming Sivir’s toned stomach and the smooth skin. Her fingertips dipped into the waistband of Sivir’s pants. “Impatient, huh?”

 

Kai’sa rolled her eyes as she unbuttoned Sivir’s pants. “Are you going to make more comments to make me impatient or are you going to make it up to me?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Sivir purred, tugging her pants off and ripped them off her legs. Then she lunged forward, helping Kai’sa with her clothes. As Kai’sa tugged her leggings off, Sivir eagerly pulled her top off. Once their bodies were bare, Sivir held Kai’sa under her, faintly moaning at how soft Kai’sa’s skin felt against her. It was like their bodies fit like a puzzle piece. Kai’sa’s hands roamed across Sivir’s sides, crawling along up her back. 

 

Kai’sa sighed happily. She loved how their bodies seem to compliment each other. Compared to her own pale skin, Kai’sa loved Sivir’s bronze complexion more and how beautiful it looked. She loved all the small nicks and scars Sivir had on her body, it was all a part of the woman she loved. Her hands trailed around the particular large scar on Sivir’s back and she paid special attention to it with her fingers. While Sivir was slightly ashamed of that wound mark, angrily explaining about the woman that did that to her when Kai’sa asked about it, Kai’sa always gave that scar particular affection to it. Even though she knew she could never take away the haunting pain, she still wanted to make Sivir feel like she wasn’t flawed. She loved every inch of Sivir and she made sure to express it. “So perfect,” Kai’sa praised.

 

“You’re the perfect one,” Sivir responded, kissing along Kai’sa’s neck and down to her collarbone. Her hands eagerly groped Kai’sa’s breast, relishing in the fullness. Her thumbs rolled perked pink nipples in circles. “So perfect, Kai’sa.”

 

“Hmm,” Kai’sa moaned, arching her neck to give Sivir more room. “You’re the perfect one, skat.”

 

“You must be blind.”

 

Kai’sa playfully slapped Sivir’s shoulder. “I’m not blind, it’s the truth. You’re so beautiful, gorgeous, perfect, cute, adora-”

 

Sivir lightly blushed as she stuttered, “O-Okay, I get it. You win.” Kai’sa lets out a victory smile before she lightly moans when Sivir delicately bit in the crook of her neck as her fingers pinched her harden nipples, twisting them, making Kai’sa’s toes curl in delight. Sivir’s lips suckled so faintly on Kai’sa’s neck that it barely felt like anything at all. It made the dancer pout.

 

“Make a hickey, please?” Kai’sa begged. At first, Sivir hesitated for a long moment. Kai’sa internally sighed to herself, knowing Sivir might be too scared to make a mark on her (even if she told Sivir that she can cover the mark with makeup). However, to her surprise, she felt Sivir start to harshly suck on her neck and Kai’sa felt her insides coil up at the sensation. “S-Sivir!”

 

Sivir’s tongue lashed out to sooth the abused flesh and she happily purred when she felt Kai’sa’s fingers dig into her back. Kai’sa let out the cutest squeaks that Sivir couldn’t help but continue darkening the hickey on her neck. Her teeth would nip at the skin, pulling it bit and capturing it in her mouth for her to suck. The harsher Sivir sucked, the louder Kai’sa’s moans grew. It was addicting, Sivir loved how much her actions had such an effect on Kai’sa.

 

When Sivir finally stopped and looked at her work, the dark red mark was strikingly conspicuous against Kai’sa’s alabaster skin. The flushed look on Kai’sa sent shivers down Sivir’s spine. It felt so right to see that mark on Kai’sa. It was proof. It was real. She did that. No one else.

 

Sivir went back down to start kissing along Kai’sa’s breast, palming the fleshy mounds. Her lips suckled a hardened nipple, making Kai’sa lightly moan. Sivir used her teeth to softly nibble on the nipple, using her tongue to lash at it. She makes sure both of Kai’sa’s breast got an equal amount of attention, switching off to make sure each breast was taken care of. When her mouth was on one nipple, her other hand was twisting the other nipple, all while Sivir ground her hips against Kai’sa’s groin. 

 

Kai’sa rested the heel of her feet against Sivir’s rear, pressing down, urging her to continue rocking into her. The dancer closed her eyes to relish the sensation. “Sivir.”

 

Gentle hands removed themselves away from Kai’sa’s breasts, trailing down her sides, down to her waist, and pressing against her inner thighs. Sivir slowly lowered herself, kissing along Kai’sa’s stomach and her hips. Kai’sa bit her lower lip when she felt Sivir’s breath against her sex. She lets out a sigh, a bit impatient. Her hand dug into Sivir’s dark hair, mostly to hold onto something rather than push Sivir in. 

 

Broad hands parted Kai’sa’s thighs a bit wider, rubbing small circles with her thumb. Sivir eagerly lapped Kai’sa’s cunt with her tongue, enjoying the direct taste of Kai’sa. She used her fingers to part Kai’sa’s lower lips, digging her tongue into the entrance. Sivir smiled against Kai’sa’s cunt when she heard the dancer let out a pleading whine.

 

Kai’sa’s hand tugged painfully into Sivir’s hair. She lets out a loud moan as she felt Sivir swirling her tongue on her clit. It stirred the bundle of nerves into this ocean of raw pleasure. The dancer’s hand pushed Sivir against her dripping sex, wanting more of Sivir. Anything as long as it was Sivir.

 

Sivir’s hands grabbed onto Kai’sa’s thighs to steady her and to have a better grip as she dug her face in between Kai’sa’s legs. She lapped and drank everything Kai’sa offered her. The more she coaxed out the sweet nectar with her devilish tongue, the more Kai’sa seem to just pour herself to her. It seemed like an endless cycle of giving and receiving.

 

The heat burrowed within Kai’sa’s’ core was spreading like wildfire, boiling over the edge. Her head was fuzzy, unable to properly convey her words. Her words were a mixture of Afrikaans, a little bit of Chinese, and some English phrases are thrown in but to anyone who could be hearing her, it would have made no sense anyway. Not that it mattered. Kai’sa couldn’t stop her legs from shivering as she felt the heat pierce through her core and melt out like a water balloon being popped. The dancer lets out a haughty groan as she came into Sivir’s mouth, shuddering as the heat drained from her body. Sivir eagerly lapped at Kai’sa’s cunt, rocking Kai’sa through her orgasm. When she sucked on Kai’sa’s clit, she could feel Kai’sa’s thighs quivering in her grip. 

 

Sivir consumed every drop of Kai’sa, and with one last lick, she released Kai’sa from her pleasurable torture. She looked down at her girlfriend. The sight of Kai’sa out of breath, heaving her chest up and down, her cheeks dark red, and the hickey on her neck was the highlight of the whole piece. As Kai’sa calmed down from her high, Sivir felt something within her snap.

 

Sivir wasn’t done with Kai’sa yet.

 

Before Kai’sa knew it, her legs were parted again and she felt Sivir’s fingers start to stroke her dripping cunt. She lets out a whimper when she felt two of the invading fingers slip inside of her. “S-Sivir.”

 

“Does it hurt?” Sivir asked, internally moaning at how wet Kai’sa was now. She could feel Kai’sa’s inner walls wrap around her fingers, almost like they were trying to hold onto her.

 

“No...I’m just…ah,” Kai’sa whined, rocking her hips towards Sivir’s touch, trying to push herself down onto those fingers and have them sink in inside of her. Biting her lower lip, Kai’sa shivered when Sivir pushed her fingers all the way to her knuckles. “Fuck.”

 

_ She’s so sensitive... _ Sivir licked her lips as she pulled her fingers out and rocked them back in. Kai’sa stretched her hands out, desperate to hold onto Sivir. Her hands found Sivir’s upper arms and she pulled her towards her. She leaned up to kiss Sivir, wanting to feel and taste her lover as she fucked her. 

 

Sivir slammed her fingers in and out of Kai’sa, enjoying the sensation of Kai’sa’s walls sucking her in as she pulled out. Her two fingers rubbed against Kai’sa’s inner walls, searching and exploring. Sivir made a come hither motion with her fingers and Kai’sa melted for a second as if Sivir pressed her buttons perfectly. Sivir stopped for a second and tried to aim for that spot again and she was awarded a loud yelp. With a smirk, Sivir started to thrust her fingers against that one spot.

 

Kai’sa felt like her entire body was on fire but especially near her core. Her body couldn’t stop twitching as Sivir relentlessly thrust inside of her, like a burning prod boring against the most sensitive spot of her body, churning her up and twisting her insides. Kai’sa clung onto Sivir for dear life, shoving her face into the crook of Sivir’s neck as she rocked her into the bed.

 

The only sounds that filled Sivir’s room were Kai’sa’s breathless panting, the small creaks of the bed rocking against the wall, and the grunts that came from Sivir. They busied their mouths by giving each other sloppy kisses and harsh bites on each other’s bodies. Anywhere their mouths could touch, they were addicted to each other like a drug. 

 

Even as Sivir’s arm started to grow sore, she didn’t stop her thrusts, not when she knew Kai’sa was so close. The dancer wasn’t even speaking English at this point. While Sivir didn’t understand Afrikaans, she could figure out what Kai’sa was expressing base on how desperate she sounded. Kai’sa’s painful grip on Sivir’s shoulders switched to her fingers dragging down Sivir’s toned back, creating thin red lines that Sivir will gladly wear later on. Her lilac eyes were filled with arousal and lust as small tears dripped from the corner of her eyes. Sivir kissed those tears away, holding Kai’sa close as she felt her inner walls clamp around her fingers in one sudden motion. 

 

Kai’sa lets out a powerful moan that filled the room, probably the apartment, maybe even Sivir’s neighbors might have heard too but that was the least of her worries. She was too busy shuddering in Sivir’s grip, melting to the heat that consumed her body. Sivir pushed her fingers against the tightening walls, coaxing out Kai’sa’s orgasm for as long as possible. It didn’t take long before Kai’sa took on a second orgasm, not as intense as the first one but just as pleasurable.

 

After watching Kai’sa relax comfortably in her bed, Sivir finally slipped her fingers out, content to have pleased her dancer. Kai’sa smiled and purred happily, reaching out to pull Sivir in for a warm hug, whispering, “Please...close...I need you close to me, hartlam.”

 

“Habibti,” Sivir responded back affectionately, stroking Kai’sa’s purple locks as she let herself be embraced. She fell down next to Kai’sa, cradling her in her arms. Her heart skipped a beat every time Kai’sa lets out a satisfied giggle and sigh. 

 

They cuddled in comfortable silence, basking in the afterglow of their session. Kai’sa would look up to gaze into Sivir’s blue eyes, giggle and shove her face into Sivir’s bosom. She sighed, “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too,” Sivir gently responded, twirling a piece of Kai’sa’s hair in her fingers. Before Kai’sa could respond, her phone started to vibrate like crazy. It would start off with small rounds of tremors, then it started to become a round of vibrations that didn’t seem to end, indicating Kai’sa that her notifications were blowing up. Kai’sa looked over her shoulder, eying her phone that was still on the ground. The screen was on, showing lines of Instagram notifications. The dancer rolled her eyes and reached over to grab it. As she quickly scrolled her notifications with a pout on her lips, Sivir asked, “Is it your girls texting you?”

 

“Worse,” Kai’sa muttered. “It appears Evelynn and Ahri are in some Instagram feud and keep tagging me and Akali in their stupid stories while they’re publicly fighting.”

 

“What are they fighting about?” 

 

“I don’t even know and I honestly could care less. They’ll fight for a few minutes and then post some ‘BFF’ selfie to make up.” Kai’sa dropped her phone next to her and returned back to Sivir’s arm, happily purring as she snuggled back to her rightful place.

 

Sivir stared at Kai’sa’s phone for a short minute before saying, “Do you...ever want to post a picture of us on your Insta story?”

 

“Hmm?” Kai’sa perked her head up. 

 

Sivir rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. “I mean...if you want to…”

 

“You want me to post a picture of us on my Instagram?” Kai’sa clarified, curiosity coating her face. 

 

Sivir looked away, avoiding Kai’sa’s eyes as she blushed. “If you want to...I don’t mind…”

 

Kai’sa pulled Sivir’s face towards her, making sure they were looking directly at each other. Slowly, Kai’sa asked, “Is that okay, Sivir? Are you okay letting my fans know that we’re dating?” Sivir nodded her head. “Are you sure? I mean I’m more than happy to do that but you don’t need to force yourself to give in. If you’re not comfortable, you don’t need to-”

 

“I want people to know that you’re mine,” Sivir boldly stated, feeling her cheeks burn. “It’s selfish but I really do want people to know that you and I are dating. I want us to be like Akali and Evelynn and be able to freely show off our love, even if people judge us.”

 

There was a momentary silence. It didn’t help Sivir’s embarrassment at all. However, Kai’sa smiled widely and gave Sivir a huge kiss on her cheek. She cried out, “You’re so cute, skat! Goodness, you’re so cute.”

 

Sivir grunted, trying to pass off her embarrassment as aloof. “I just...want to...our relationship to be known…”

 

“I know, baby,” Kai’sa beamed, grabbing her phone to open her Instagram. She gave Sivir a meaningful look. “Thank you. I’m so happy with you and I’m sure my fans will like you too. I promise that I’ll always defend you and stay by your side.”

 

Sivir returned Kai’sa’s sweet words by kissing her forehead and giving her a tight hug, mumbling, “Habibti.”

 

Kai’sa pulled the bed covered over their shoulders, hiding their nakedness until only their heads showed. The dancer raised the phone up, angling the picture above them. She mostly tried to focus on Sivir’s face, much to the other woman’s embarrassment. Kai’sa turned her head so that she was kissing Sivir’s cheek and took the picture. 

 

“You sure you don’t want to put a shirt on or something?” Sivir asked as she approved the picture. “Not that you revealed anything but just to be safe? So that your fans don’t get too excited.”

 

“Don’t worry, Evelynn and Akali took pictures like this all the time before they revealed their relationship and people didn’t even bat an eyelash.” Kai’sa assured. Sivir shrugged her shoulders. “Hmm, what should I caption it…oh, I know!”

 

Sivir looked over Kai’sa’s shoulder as she typed out a caption for the picture. She read, “@Akali, @Evelynn, watch out! You got competition for cutest couple.”

 

“Is that okay?”

 

“Well, yeah, but now Evelynn is probably going to get into a feud with me,” Sivir laughed. Kai’sa posted the picture onto her Instagram story with a smile.

 

“Then she can fight with me,” Kai’sa purred, pulling Sivir in for another kiss. “I’ll defend my woman.”

 

“Hmm, I like the sound of that,” Sivir hummed into the kiss. 

 

Kai’sa deepened the kiss. “Then I hope you like the sound of going for another round, hartlam.”

 

“Sounds great, habibti,” Sivir purred, pushing Kai’sa back down onto the bed.

 

XXX

 

**_“K/DA Hoes” group chat:_ **

 

**_Evelynn:_ ** _ I see you, Kai’sa. _

**_Evelynn:_ ** _ You won’t win the competition. _

 

**_Ahri:_ ** _ AHHHH CONGRATS! YOU AND SIVIR ARE INSTAGRAM OFFICIAL!! _

 

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ Ah thank you! _

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ And you’re on, Eve! _

 

**_Evelynn:_ ** _ Was Sivir okay with this? _

 

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ She was. _

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ In fact, she was the one that suggested we post a picture. _

 

**_Evelynn:_ ** _ Sivir got it bad for you _

**_Evelynn:_ ** _ She’s got you on a leash~ _

 

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ omg stop! _

 

**_Ahri:_ ** _ I AM STILL FANGIRLING AAAHHHHHH _

**_Ahri:_ ** _ YOU TWO ARE SO SO CUTE AAAAHHHH _

 

**_Akali:_ ** _ Congrats! _

**_Akali:_ ** _ I hate to ruin the mood but did you purposely wanted to reveal that huge hickey on your neck, Kai’sa? _

 

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ What? _

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ Oh shit… _

 

**_Ahri:_ ** _ LMFAOOOO _

 

 ** _Evelynn:_** **_*texts link*_**

**_" K/DA’s Kai’sa Takes An Aftersex Selfie with Mystery Woman; Fans Go Crazy”_ **

**_Evelynn:_ ** _ Here’s the first article~ _

 

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ Oh… _

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ Well...at least I didn’t accidentally release a nude picture. _

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ @Ahri _

  
**_Ahri:_ ** _ THAT WAS ONE TIME!! _

**Author's Note:**

> Afrikaans Words:  
> skat - Literally means "Treasure", but similar in meaning to "Darling"  
> hartlam - Means "darling"
> 
> Arabic Words:  
> Habibti - An affectionate term for a female.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think/ comment if you're from Tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat


End file.
